Naruto and Hinata and Kurama
by Angel twin's husband
Summary: Naruto gets help from the fox to save hinata from bullies
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was walking through town early one morning when he saw a girl getting bullied by three kids when he heard a voice telling him to close his eyes for a second. Naruto closed his eyes only to see a huge cage. **Naruto I can tell you want to help that girl but right now you are too weak so follow my instructions and you will be able to save anyone you want. **said the voice behind the cage as if worried about the girl itself.

"sure I mean what do I have to lose I do want to save her" said Naruto.

**Now first of all remove this seal on my cage and I will give you my power and don't worry I won't take over your body as I have started taking a liking to the ramen and the village itself minus the way they treat you because of me. Said the voice**.

Naruto reached up and quickly removed the seal and felt the influx of chakra enter his body creating a pure yellow aura around him (imagine the Kuubi mode) Naruto then opened his eyes after receiving images of the ressengan and the Hirashin and Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the girl Naruto also received images of the shadow clone jutsu and so Naruto crossed his fingers and created four clones all of which had the yellow aura and each created a ressengan scaring away the kids before Naruto dispelled the clones ressengan and aura before turning to the girl and smiling. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki what's yours?" asked Naruto before he noticed Ko take the girls hand by force making Naruto Kurama mode and create a ressengan. "Who are you and why are you forcing that young girl to go somewhere she doesn't want to go?" Shouted a pissed off Naruto.

Ko looked at Naruto and just stared before smiling. "Demons like you

shouldn't be allowed around this village" said Ko.

"Would a demon save a girl from bullies who were going to beat her till she was near death?" Asked Naruto.

"Well you have a point but I have orders from her father my name is Ko by the way and this is Lady Hinata Hyuuga" said Ko.

"Nice to meet you Lady Hinata" said Naruto as he bowed to show respect shocking Ko at his show of respect.

"Are you going to the academy Naruto-San" Ko asked.

"Yea Hokage-Jiji said I would be in this years Ninja academy" said Naruto.

"Well be sure to keep Lady Hinata safe during the academy hours and help her as much as you can and by the way I can tell you like her" said Ko.

Naruto blushed and so did Hinata before they looked at each other and Naruto smiled at her. "Ya I do I wish I could be her boyfriend" said Naruto.

"Well for now just be boyfriend girlfriend at the academy" said Ko.

"I will protect her with my life believe it" said Naruto before putting one hand on hers and transferring some chakra to her hand creating a symbol that if chakra is transferred to it will alert Naruto to her location and giving him the ability to teleport to her in an instant.

"That's the Hirashin symbol but slightly more advanced then what I've seen" said a startled Ko.

"Well all Lady Hinata has to do is push some chakra into the seal when she's in danger or anytime she wants to see me and I will be there in a flash" said Naruto.

"Well Naruto-san seems like you know seals and complex ones at that but that seems like a great idea I doubt her father Lord Hiashi could complain if someone using the Hirashin appeared and protected Lady Hinata and or spent time with her" said Ko.

"Take care Lady Hinata and Ko and I will see you soon" said Naruto as he dissappeared in a yellow flash appearing in his apartment and decided to take a shower before he laid down and took a rest.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but i figures id introduce the three main characters and get them interacting and yes the kyuubi likes Naruto and Hinata but that is because He feels what Naruto feels so he has no negative feelings towards anyone and will help him protect the people he cares about and well the reason he knows the Hirashin ressengan and shadow clone jutsus is because he is a few thousand year old demon that has had the time to watch them be used and figure out how they worked anywho till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up the next morning happily getting dressed and making breakfast before suddely noticing that Hinata was pushing chakra into her seal so he dissappeared and reappeared in the Hyuuga compound during a training session between Hinata and her father he looks at Hinata and saw the bruises before handing her the breakfast he had just made which consisted of bacon and eggs Naruto then entered Kurama mode and powered up a ressengan in one hand before looking at Hiashi. "How dare you harm Lady Hinata like this you may be her father but this is not how you train your kids I may have no parents but you know what I do know that you dont beat your kids like you do so if you want a fight fight me I will take you on taijutsu style" said Naruto as he powered down his ressengan till it dissapeared and got into a taijutsu stance that he created and called naruto style.

Hiashi got into his gentle fist stance preparing to finish this quickly.

"How about we make this interesting? If I win I train Lady Hinata and she can stay at my place with no threats including bansihment or seals placed on her and if you win I will leave this village and never come back" said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"I accept" said Hiashi. "But how are you going to stop us from putting a seal on her?" He asked.

"Thats easy i know the Hirashin and ressengan so it wont be too hard to get by you" stated a calm Naruto.

Hiashi not believing he could pull of both of the highest ranking jutsu started his eight trigrams 128 palms onlyfor Naruto to become a blur of yellow and orange appearing behind him and punching Hiashi in the back sending him flying to the wall of the training dojo.

Naruto turned and started to walk towards Hinata as he sensed a kunai flying at him Naruto grabbed it as he turned around to find Hiashi barely standing on his ow

n before falling to one knee. "Dont over do it Lord Hiashi I barely started to warm up" said Naruto before running at Hiashi with his eyes changing to white with veins protruding out from his sockets as if he activated the byakugan. Hiashi looked at Naruto in amazement before noticing Naruto fall to the ground clutching his head in pain yet still able to see everything and Hiashi rushed to his side then ordered the medic nin to take him to the hospital to have him checked and find out if he actually unlocked the byakugan.

At the hospital Naruto ended up finding out he has the Hyuuga doujutsu as well as his blue eyes. Hiashi looked at the report and told Naruto he would train him so he could use his new eyes properly.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger but i figured leave you wondering whos going to train with Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

GNaruto was in the Hospital sitting on the bed while Hiashi was trying to figure out how to deal with this new situation. "Naruto-san do you know who your parents are?" Asked Hiashi.

Naruto shook his head which got Hiashi smiling. "Well Naruto your father was my best friend and the yellow flash and your mother was Konohas red death i guess that would make you konohas orange flash of death and to honor my friend I will take you into our house and have you and Hinata train together so you two can help each other" said Hiashi.

Naruto's face lit up like a christmas tree before he responded. "I would love that and well I like Lady Hinata alot" said Naruto.

Hiashi smiled. "Well it seems like it i mean you did stand up to me to protect her and well I am just trying to hide my emotions from the elders they woud place the caged bird seal on me hinata and hinabi and I dont want that I am just biding my time till I find a way to rid the clan of the seal" said Hiashi.

"Well I will do what I can but where will I stay in your clan compound I mean you probably have no spare rooms" stated Naruto.

Hiashi thought for a second before an idea came to mind. "Well seeing as i said to your dad that when we had kids they would marry each other so you two can sleep in the same room but no funny buisness got that?" Asked Hiashi.

"Hai and thank you Lord Hiashi" said Naruto.

"Well i will have someone pick up your stuff and we will get you a Hyuuga outfit soon" said Hiashi.

Naruto smiled as he would now have a new home and that he will be properly trained with his crush. The next day Hiashi went to Naruto's hospital room and told Naruto to go with him to the Hokage's office to which Naruto agreed. Naruto was walking through town beside Hiashi who noticed the looks of hatred that Naruto was getting and decided to say something about it. Sòon the were at the Hokages office and Hiashi walked in with Naruto and sat down near Sarutobi's desk. "Lord Hokage I will be taking Naruto into my clan compound and he will be getting proper training" said Hiashi.

"Ok anything else Hyuuga-sama" said Sarutobi trying to show respect.

Hiashi smiled at this point. "Why havent you told Naruto or anyone about his mom and dad the way he looks at and is treated is beyond anything i would wish on anyone including Madara uchiha" said Hiashi. "If you dont set everyone straight on who his parents were i will make sure that everyone sees these pictures of you spying on the womens private bath house" said Hiashi making Sarutobi gulp in fear at what might happen if that picture got out.

"I will do it at noon and Naruto and Hinata are going to class tomorrow right?" Asked Sarutobi. "And as to why it is because if the Tsuchikage found out he would send assassins after Naruto" he finished.

"Yes they are and I request Naruto and Hinata be on the same team" said Hiashi.

"Ok and what will you be training young Naruto in?" Asked Sarutobi.

Hiashi smiled again. "The gentle fist as is he knows the ressengan Hirashin and shadow clone jutsu which I feel will be an asset to the Hyuuga but is not why I am taking him in I am taking him in because of a promise I made to his father Lord Fourth" said Hiashi.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "Is this true?" Asked the aged Hokage.

Naruto nodded and entered Kurama mode before teleporting behind Sarutobi and created a ressengan in one hand while creating half of a handsign making three shadow clones poof into existence which made Sarutobi fall out of his chair in shock. "Well looks like we already have rookie of the year" said Sarutobi while clutching his heart from th3 surprise of what Naruto was able to do at the age of 8. "But Naruto how do you have this much chakra and know how to use jutsu of that level?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Well me and Kyuubi-sensei are friends and he taught me all these jutsu as well as he gives me all of his chakra whenever I need it and he says thank you for giving me the apartment when I was kicked out of the orphanage oh and they were trying to poison me when I was in their care but Kyuubi-sensei has no ill will to any of the villagers only to Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha who ever they are" said Naruto.

Sarutobi and Hiashi looked at each other trying to figure out how he knew of both of those names then looked at Naruto. "Where did those names come from?" Asked Hiashi and Sarutobi.

"Kyuubi-sensei says they both used their sharringan to control him and make him destroy the leaf village" stated Naruto.

"So Madara and Obito tried to destroy the village?" Asked Sarutobi.

Naruto nodded at Lord Third before returning to his normal state. "Well I guess that is all we will head to The Huuuga Compound and I will have Naruto practice with his new Doujutsu which thanks to a lost bloodline Naruto has" said Hiashi before him and Naruto headed back to the compound to train.

Once they arrived at the compound they were greeted by pissed off Hyuuga elders. "What are you doing with that demon Lord Hiashi?" Asked one elder.

Hiashi looked at Naruto and smiled. "Naruto show them why your now staying in the Hyuuga compound" said Hiashi.

Naruto entered Kurama Mode and activated his Byakugan before creating a ressengan in one hand creating five shadow clones and teleported behind the elders. "I am an Uzumaki and a Namekaze as well as the last of a lost bloodline that can copy doujutsu and kekegankai" said Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

The elders backed down as they could see they were out smarted this time but they swore they would kill him if it was the last thing they did.

**Naruto you can call me Kurama as its real name but thank you for not being mad at me for what happened and well any time you need help with anything let me know I just may been able to give you advice.**

"Ok Kurama-sensei I will" responded Naruto.

**Good. I will need you to be happy**

"Hinata-chan I guess we should start training" said Naruto as he dropped into the gentle fist stance followed by Hinata.

Hinata and Naruto traded blows for about an hour before Hiashi smiled and stepped in stopping both of them.

"Good job for your first time Naruto and Hinata you did really well at this rate you will be better then the elders in no time" said Hiashi with a smile earning a bow from Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata both walked to their bedroom to get ready for bed. "S-so N-Naruto a-are y-you happy to be here?" Asked Hinata.

"Yes I am, I'm with you and I won't be alone anymore" responded Naruto.

As soon as they entered the room Naruto laid down on the floor earning a curious look from Hinata. "Why are you on the floor Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata.

Naruto looked at Hinata confused as to why she was asking that. "Well it is your bed and well I am used to sleeping on the floor" said Naruto.

**Time skip academy graduation day**

Naruto and Hinata were the top of their class and they were waiting to take the final test which just happened to be the clone jutsu test. "Hinata Hyuuga please come to the test room" said Iruka Umino as he led the Hyuuga heiress to the test room.

Hinata stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki and crossed her fingers with a smile. "Shadow clone jutsu" said Hinata as thirty solid clones appeared in front of the two teachers making their jaws drop.

"First of all where did you learn that jutsu? Second of all you pass" said Iruka Umino.

"My future husband taught me and he is the only other one in our class that knows that jutsu" said Hinata in a cryptic tone.

"Cant wait to see who he is" said Iruka.

Iruka looked at the list to figure out who was left and his eyes widened when he read the last name on the list. "Naruto Uzumaki can you come to the test room please" called out Iruka.

Naruto walked in the room and saw Iruka and Mizuki and smiled before bowing and crossing his fingers in the same manner as Hinata. "Shadow clone jutsu " said Naruto as 30 clones appeared earning another jaw drop.

"Ok you pass but where did you learn that jutsu?" Asked Iruka.

Naruto smiled. "It came to me in a dream" said Naruto. "And Mizuki sensei I know that you plan to steal the forbidden scroll and that you work for Orrochimaru" said Naruto.

"Naruto you know these accusations could get you in a lot of trouble if they prove false but for now i will get Anko to look into this matter with Ibisu" said Iruka.

Naruto walked out and found Hinata in the hall waiting for him and smiled before putting his hand in hers and walking to the entrance of the academy where everyone was surprised that he graduated and as such Sasuke walked up to him. "How did you graduate dobe?" Asked a pissed off duck butt hair style Uchiha. "You don't even know the clone jutsu" he finished.

"A good shinobi does not show all the tricks he or she knows and i knew a hell of alot more then some duck butt Uchiha Shinobi rule number 1 deception is the key to victory" said Naruto.

Said Uchiha stormed off more pissed off as he was not the rookie of the year. Naruto and Hinata started walking to I chiral Ramen for a bowl of miso Ramen before going home to report their success at not only pissing off an Uchiha but also graduating and putting a criminal behind bars all in the same hour. Once they arrived at Ichiraku they sat down unnoticed by Ayame or her father Teuchi until Naruto said politely. "Teuchi-sama may I please have a bowl of miso Ramen for me and one for my girlfriend too please". This caught Teuchi off guard as he knew Naruto as a hyperactive kid who always ate more than one bowl of miso and never knew he had a girlfriend as he never introduced him to her before.

"Sure thing Naruto but first why dont you introduce us to your girlfriend" said Teuchi.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sure thing Teuchi-sama this is Hinata Hyuuga my betrothed and well my training partner I teach her jutsu I learn and she helps me with the gentle fist style I kinda made an original style I call the Uzumaki fist it has no blind spot as well as no weakness as I take the gentle fist and add in a few of my father's jutsu to cover the weaknesses as well as use clones to speed up attacks so no opponent can catch me off guard" said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you Teuchi-san" said Hinata.

"Nice to meet you too Hinata its nice to see this side of Naruto" said Teuchi.

After about five minutes Ayame walked up and placed a bowl in front of Naruto and one in front of Hinata and the two started eating. Naruto and Hinata both were eating slowly and respectfully which shocked Teuchi. "Well I'll be Naruto eating like a gentleman what did you do to change him like this Hinata?" Asked Ayame.

Hinata looked up at Ayame for a second and smiled. "I didn't do anything he just started eating like this after he moved into the clan complex" said Hinata before going back to her ramen and finishing the meal Naruto then stood up and bowed.

"Thank you for the delicious Ramen and i will see you laterTeuchi-sama" said Naruto as Hinata stood up and walked out with him.

Naruto and Hinata then walked to the clan compound and went straight to the bedroom and got ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**The next Morning in the academy**

Naruto and Hinata were sitting happily in the class waiting for their team assignments when Iruka showed up. (Im skipping to team 7 for my own reasons) "Team 7 will consist of ; Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha and will be known as the kekei genkai team, Team 8 will be; Sakura Haruno Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka" said Iruka.

Naruto and Hinata were happy that they were on the same team but sad that they would be on the same team as the Uchiha but would do their best none the less. After about three hours of waiting for their sensei to show up Naruto and Hinata set up a prank. The Prank consisted of Tar leaves fireworks and glue.

An hour later Kakashi Hatake walked in the room falling for the prank. "My first impression of you three is I don't like you" said Kakashi.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi of the sharringan or copy ninja Kakashi" said Naruto. "Meet you on the roof" said Naruto as he and Hinata disappeared in a flash of orange and lavender.

Kakashi soon appeared in a swirl of leaves and Sasuke walked up the stairs annoyed.

"We will start with introductions Blondie you first" said Kakashi.

"Can you give us an example please sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, my dreams are irrelevant to you, my goals I don't want to share, and my likes and dislikes are of no concern to you" said Kakashi.

"Vague as that was mine will be better" stated Naruto. "My name is Naruto Namekaze-Uzumaki my dream is the same as my father's was and that's to be Hokage my goal is to protect those important to me and bring peace to the world, my favorite things in this world are my hime Hinata my family and Ramen, my dislikes are people that harm others the time it takes for cup Ramen to cool and people who don't put the safety of their comrades or family first" said Naruto.

'Ok he seems down to earth just like his father was when he was my sensei' thought Kakashi. "Next miss Hyuuga" said Kakashi.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga my dream is to be a great wife for Naruto my goal is to protect friends and family my favorite things are my Naruto-kun my friends and family and spending time with Naruto-kun, my dislikes are people who are mean to others and the way Naruto was treated for the longest time" said Hinata.

'Interesting they both seem to be connected this team so far seems like my old team' thought Kakashi. "Your up duck-butt" said Kakashi earning a chuckle from Naruto and Hinata and a death glare from Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha my ambition is to kill a certain person my dream I have none my likes are very few my dislikes are almost everything" said Sir Duck-butt Uchiha

'This one I will have to keep an eye on' thought Kakashi. "Ok tomorrow we will meet at training ground 7 at 8 do not eat breakfast or you might get sick" said Kakashi as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Later Sasuke" said Naruto and Hinata in unison before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and lightning.

"Show offs" said Sasuke before walking home.

**The next Morning at training ground 7**

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were in training ground seven waiting for an hour when Kakashi showed up. "Your late" said the three in unison.

"Sorry I was helping an old lady carry her groceries home" said Kakashi.

"Bullshit" said Naruto.

"Well on to the point of you being here you will be tested by the three of you getting these two bells by noon and should you fail you will be sent to the academy and have to restart from the begining" said Kakashi as Naruto and Hinata activated their Byakugan making Kakashi realize that he would have to get serious so he revealed his Sharingan not realizing that Naruto just copied his Sharingan just by looking Naruto then changed his right Byakugan to a Sharingan scaring Kakashi as he never seen someone with Two different Doujutsu. "And start but before we do how do you have both doujutsu?" Asked Kakashi.

"Easy I have a Kekegankai that copies any bloodline doujutsu or jutsu alike" said Naruto as he dropped into a stance Kakashi didn't recognize."let's work as a team or we won't get those bells" said Naruto earning a nod from Hinata and Sasuke. "Shadow clone jutsu" shouted Naruto and Hinata creating 30 clones. Naruto then instructed Hinata and Sasuke to attack from all angles while he prepares his ultimate jutsu.

Sasuke, Hinata and her clones detracted Kakashi while Naruto prepared his ressinshriiken and threw it at Kakashi Kakashi barely saw it coming and jumped out of the way three seconds before getting hit by the shuriken itself not realizing it there was more to comeas soon as he jumped the ressinshruriken turned into a giant bomb Kakashi created a clone and used substitution jutsu to switch with his clone only to have the bells taken by Hinata with a smile on her face. "Looks like we win Kakashi-sensei" said Hinata as Sasuke and Naruto appeared behind him.

"Looks like and you pass by the way Naruto where did you learn that SS-rank jutsu?" Asked Kakashi.

"Well I just modified my father's jutsu by adding my wind element chakra" said Naruto.

"Well you surpassed your dad Naruto" said Kakashi.

"Well tomorrow we will do our first mission" said Kakashi.

Naruto and Hinata walked home and Sasuke decided to go home too. Naruto and Hinata were passing a store that was selling rings and Naruto thought of an idea to get one put away for Hinata so he walked up to the counter and looked at a ring with a diamond in the center with a sapphire on each side Naruto asked how much and the casheir said he could just have it as it wasnt selling. Naruto paid the cashier 3000 Ryo for the ring and walked out toward Hinata who was confused as to why Naruto walked Into a shop and was handed a box he then paid 3000 Ryo for but when Naruto was in front of Hinata again she soon found out why he went in there. Naruto got on one knee and smiled. "Hinata-chan would you do me the honors of marrying me?" Asked Naruto.

Hinata was shocked that Naruto went so far as to buy the ring she had been eying up she didn't even think he noticedthat she liked that ring but was happy that he did. "Yes I will you've made me the happiest girl on earth Naruto-kun" said Hinata while crying tears of joy. "I love you so much Naruto-kun" she finished.

"I love you more my Hime" said Naruto before Kissing Hinata and slipping the Ring on her finger.

Naruto then put her hand in his and they started walking the rest of the way home once there Naruto and Hinata walked into Hiashi's office and showed the ring to him earning a smile from Hiashi which was rare. Hiashi got up and Hugged Hinata shocking her as she hasn't gotten a hug from her dad since her mother passed away but she was happy that she was being hugged instead of scolded by her father and Naruto smiled and then turned to walk out the door but was stopped by Hiashi. "Naruto do you have a date for the wedding or do you want me to set it up for you?" Asked Hiashi.

"I was thinking in a week if it's alright with you Hiashi-sama but if not you can decide" said Naruto.

"How about after your first mission as the Kekegankai squad" said Hiashi as he got up to head to the Hokage tower but stopped. "But no sec until she is sixteen or your balls will fall off do I make myself clear?" Asked Hiashi.

Naruto nodded before speaking up. "Yes sir i understand and just so you know i have another doujutsu thanks to our sensei taking us seriously when me and Hinata activated our Byakugan he reveiled his sharingan which allowed me to basic create my own Sharingan and Byakugan mix which I already used a SS-RANK jutsu on our sensei to detract him while Hinata grabbed the bells" said Naruto stunning Hiashi as Naruto already had an over powered jutsu and kept Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja on edge but also could have killed him easily.

Naruto then turned around and headed to the Namekaze mansion to rest as seeing as after their first mission they are getting married. Once at the Namekaze mansion Naruto was greeted by Minato and Kushina. "Hey Kaa-chan and Tou-san I'm home and after tomorrow's mission I am getting married" said Naruto as he walked to his room.

Kushina ran up to Naruto tackling him to the ground causing Minato and Naruto to sweat drop. "Congratulations sochi I'm shocked so soon but also I'm proud of you and we heard about the test Kakashi gave you and how you beat him in under an hour using teamwork so congratulations again we set up a C rank mission for you tomorrow you guys are escorting a worker to the land of waves he was supposed to be here four months from now but i guess something came up besides if it goes above b or a rank your team is the only team that could handle it" said Minato.

"Sweet good mission off the get go" said Naruto. "I will inform my teammates right now" Naruto said as two clones poofed into existence and took off one to Hinata room as another two poofed into existence and headed to Kakashi and Hiashi's and the last clone went to Sasuke's to let them know about the mission and their role in the mission to which they all nodded and Hiashi was even more proud of his daughter to be skipping past d rank missions and going into c-a-rank missions as no one had ever bypassed the dreaded tora mission before.

**The next Morning in the Hokage's tower mission assigning room**

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Kakashi were standing waiting for the man they were to escort to arrive about five minutes later an old man who looked drunk walked in. "Wait your telling me these kids are supposed to protect me?" Asked the old man.

"I'm sorry Tazuna but these kids are on part with me in skill and they beat their sensei almost killing him in a final test in half an hour which has never been done before at least not by any of his students" said Sarutobi.

Tazuna huffed not believing that some kids could be that good but decided to accept his fate. "Ok i will meet you four at the gates" said Tazuna.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Kakashi all went to their homes to grab any necessary items like clothes Kunai shuriken and food half an hour later they started walking from their homes toward Ichiraku ramen.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Kakashi met at Ichiraku ramen then theywalked to the gates where they met Tazuna and started their first Mission little did they know they would be in for an S rank mission in the end.


	6. Sorry

Sorry for not updating I ran out of ideas for the stories but don't worry I will post new chapters asap so for now all my stories are on hiatus


End file.
